


See All, Say Nothing

by thesoundofnat



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoundofnat/pseuds/thesoundofnat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili has a skill of noticing, well, everything, but especially when it comes to his uncle whom he’s known his entire life. He knows when Thorin is in pain, in grief, or, as in this case, in love with a certain hobbit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See All, Say Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr thesoundofnat.tumblr.com

Fili noticed more than he let on. Constantly. Ever since he’d been a wee dwarfling. He noticed when things were wrong, when things were tense, when things were different. His ability to pick up everything in his surroundings was the only reason he and Kili didn’t get into as much trouble as they probably would, being so curious and mischievous as they were. Kili acted on impulse more often than not. Fili, being the older one, had always wanted to set a good example for his brother, so he usually thought about things at least twice before acting. Thorin probably wished he’d think things through five more times, though.

Fili wasn’t the smartest or most eloquent dwarf around, but he was one of the best warriors, so when Thorin entrusted Kili and him onto his quest, Fili had been thrilled, but not surprised. This was what Thorin had raised them to do.

Thorin. His uncle was a peculiar type. Fili knew that he was stoic and stern and proud, but he could also be just as sweet and playful as any other dwarf, occasionally. Fili took pride in the fact that he was Thorin Oakenshield’s nephew, but sometimes that was all Thorin was. His uncle.

Fili had grown up around him. He could tell what mood Thorin was in just by observing his body language. Kili had always been jealous of that particular skill.

Right now? Well, everything about this stance screamed uncomfortable. From the way he was sitting with his straight back to the way his arms were hanging tensely at his sides. It was dinner time, and most of the elder dwarves had claimed a huge fallen log to sit on while they ate. Fili was sitting on the other side of the camp, perched next to Kili against a rock. For some reason his eyes had strayed toward his uncle and remained there.

Thorin wasn’t eating. His bowl of stew lay untouched on his lap. He wasn’t talking either, just staring blankly in front of him. To anyone else it would look like he was glaring, but Fili wasn’t just anybody. He knew the difference between his uncle’s glare and stare. He knew that Thorin was deep in thought. He knew that whatever it was that was occupying his mind was strong enough to make him uncomfortable.

And Fili knew that it was Bilbo Baggins. Thorin may have openly doubted the hobbit from the very beginning, but Fili could tell that there also lay a hidden curiosity beneath his many layers. A slight interest that caused Thorin to put on an act of harsh indifference. Bilbo had caught Thorin’s eye.

The longer the journey lasted, the more this interest grew, and Thorin was doing everything in his power to hide it. Not many people noticed. Balin and Dwalin maybe, possibly because Thorin could’ve confided in them. Fili saw everything, of course, but he said nothing. It wasn’t his place to talk.

But once Bilbo saved Thorin from that orc, Fili watched all resistance his uncle had been upholding for so long loosen, and eventually vanish. Being exposed to the rarely shown, raw emotions of Thorin Oakenshield was astonishing, even for Fili. Thorin never let his guard down. And there he was, openly beaming at the hobbit; initiating physical contact, a smile etched on his lips for the rest of the night. Fili was positive that Thorin had fallen in love with Bilbo somewhere along the way and was finally starting to accept it.

Of course, Fili saw the fear behind his eyes; the fear of being rejected, so it made sense why Thorin didn’t make a move after that. It was infuriating, but it made sense.

However, Fili had observed Bilbo just as much as Thorin and knew that he reciprocated those feelings, but how he was to approach his uncle with this knowledge without being skinned alive for meddling in other people’s business was beyond him.

It was a cool night, and Fili caught Bilbo shivering in the corner of his eye. Thorin must’ve noticed too, because his head suddenly snapped toward the direction of the hobbit. His expression softened ever so slightly.

“Are you cold, Master Baggins?” Fili asked, turning his gaze from his uncle to the burglar.

Bilbo looked up at him, his face weary. “Just a bit. Nothing too serious.”

“Maybe you need another coat?”

“I’m afraid I don’t have an extra one-”

“You can have mine,” Thorin piped up, having watched their little interaction openly. He stood up, his bowl flying to the ground unnoticed.

Bilbo blinked in surprise. “You really don’t have to, Thorin.”

“I insist.” He practically threw his heavy fur coat onto the hobbit, who didn’t object any more, probably knowing it was futile.

“Oh, well, thank you. That’s very kind of you.” Bilbo sounded nervous. Thorin looked nervous. The other dwarves were considerate enough to keep talking to each other.

“You knew he was going to do that,” Kili whispered accusingly beside him.

Fili turned to him. “Of course I did,” he replied with a grin.

Kili shook his head. “You scare me sometimes. Why can’t I have your skill?”

“Because you’re way too dense, Kili.”

Fili knew that he was going to get a light slap on his head. He also knew that if he retaliated Thorin would notice and tell them to settle down, so he refrained.

As he sat back and subtly watched his uncle sit down next to the burglar he felt a swell of satisfaction rise within him. Sometimes all Thorin needed was a push; an invitation to come to the hobbit’s aid. Fili decided that giving him that push wasn’t technically seen as meddling.

He smiled. He’d noticed that his uncle wasn’t interested in maids a long time ago. Thorin had never had to say a word about it. Fili just knew. He also knew that Bilbo Baggins was good for him, so, in case the very small possibility of Thorin asking him to would arise, the pair had his blessing. He also knew that they had the rest of the company’s as well, for they were all holding back their fond smiles as Bilbo made Thorin laugh for the first time in decades.

And did it feel good to hear him laugh.


End file.
